DialogueExportAbbot.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAbbot.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE player isn't saying anything Так и будете стоять и смотреть? NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 0001810D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001810D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0001810D_1 0001810D_1 N player isn't saying anything Хотите что-то сказать - так говорите. Нечего тут смотреть. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 0001810E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001810E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0001810E_1 0001810E_1 N player isn't saying anything, muttering to yourself *вздыхает* Что-то с вами не то... NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 000850E6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000850E6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__000850E6_1 000850E6_1 N Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone Просто потому, что Даймонд-сити потерял мэра, Стена не перестанет быть Стеной. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 0017D120 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0017D120_1.xwm 08/18/2014 05:38 1408315114 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__0017D120_1 0017D120_1 N Для этого города чистота Стены много значит. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00140CE8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00140CE8_1.xwm 06/24/2014 21:22 1403619764 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00140CE8_1 00140CE8_1 N Из-за вас Стена теперь синяя. Не знаю, благодарить мне вас или поколотить. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00140CE9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00140CE9_1.xwm 06/24/2014 21:26 1403619990 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00140CE9_1 00140CE9_1 N Желтая Стена. *вздыхает* Ну, и на том спасибо. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00140CEA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00140CEA_1.xwm 06/24/2014 21:30 1403620207 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00140CEA_1 00140CEA_1 N Занят. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00017B9D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B9D_1.xwm 06/24/2014 21:24 1403619889 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00017B9D_1 00017B9D_1 N Не стоит беспокоиться. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00017B88 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B88_1.xwm 06/24/2014 21:25 1403619905 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00017B88_1 00017B88_1 N У меня дела. NPCMAbbot DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AbbotHellos FormID 00017B9E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B9E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00017B9E_1 00017B9E_1 N 01 A1a Player Default: Приятно работать с человеком, который умеет проявить уважение. Вот твоя плата и еще небольшая премия за нужный оттенок. Только распорядись деньгами с умом. Abbot NPCMAbbot Companion: Да. Зеленый - лучший цвет. FFDiamondCity01 0003DE3D 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0003DE3F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0003DE3F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0003DE3F_1 0003DE3F_1 N 01 A1a Player Default: Ну, будем надеяться. Лучше так, чем оставлять непокрашенной. Но... черт подери, мы же отказываемся от 200-летней традиции! Вот твоя плата. Теперь иди, у меня много дел. Abbot NPCMAbbot Companion: Если кто-нибудь спросит, я все свалю на тебя. FFDiamondCity01 0003DE3B 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0003DE40 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0003DE40_1.xwm 02/20/2015 02:42 1424374945 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0003DE40_1 0003DE40_1 N 02 A1a Player Default: Не бойся, не буду. Вот и хорошо. Стена защищает нас от злодеев, так что надо ее беречь. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Сдается мне, тебя нужно поучить уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Не хочешь немного поработать на благо сообщества? FFDiamondCity01 0002389B 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238DA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238DA_1 000238DA_1 N 02 B1a Player Default: Отвяжись. Будь повежливее. Я же не какую-то хибару крашу. Это Стена. Нашу великую зеленую защитницу надо уважать. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Сдается мне, тебя нужно поучить уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Не хочешь немного поработать на благо сообщества? FFDiamondCity01 0002389A 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B2_1 000238B2_1 N 02 Y1a Player Default: Что? Почему? Это же Стена, великая зеленая защитница, охраняющая нас от врагов. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023899 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238A6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238A6_1 000238A6_1 N 02 Y1b Никому еще не удавалось пробиться через нашу Стену. Никому. И в благодарность мы обязаны уж как минимум содержать ее в полном порядке. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Сдается мне, тебя нужно поучить уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Не хочешь немного поработать на благо сообщества? FFDiamondCity01 00023899 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238A6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238A6_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238A6_2 000238A6_2 N 02 X1a Player Default: Да ладно, ладно. "Да ладно!" Ты не знаешь, что это?! Это же Стена, великая зеленая защитница. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Сдается мне, тебя нужно поучить уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Не хочешь немного поработать на благо сообщества? FFDiamondCity01 00023898 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D0_1 000238D0_1 N 03 A1a Abbot: Вот и хорошо. Стена защищает нас от злодеев, так что надо ее беречь. Сдается мне, тебя нужно поучить уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Не хочешь немного поработать на благо сообщества? Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: С радостью. FFDiamondCity01 00023897 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238AC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238AC_1 000238AC_1 N 05 A1a Player Default: С радостью. Видишь эту краску? Ее можно достать только в одном месте. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023896 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002389D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0002389D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0002389D_1 0002389D_1 N 05 A1b В Хозмаге - разрушенном магазине к западу отсюда. Принеси мне банку краски, и тогда в твоем кармане окажутся 100 крышек. Ну что, как тебе такая мысль? Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023896 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002389D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0002389D_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0002389D_2 0002389D_2 N 07 A1a Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. Ну ты просто палочка-выручалочка. Раз есть краска - давай, мазни Стену. Посмотри, с чем мне приходится работать. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023895 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001DBEF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo FFDiamondCity01__0001DBEF_1 0001DBEF_1 N 07 A2a Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. Премного благодарен. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023895 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238AE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238AE_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238AE_1 000238AE_1 N 07 Y1a Player Default: Что тебе известно о Хозмаге? Сюда пришли рейдеры. Охрана говорит, что она с ними не справится. Вот почему у меня запасы на исходе. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023893 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238CA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238CA_1.xwm 01/17/2015 04:18 1421443086 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238CA_1 000238CA_1 N 07 Y1b Ну что, выручишь меня? Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023893 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238CA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238CA_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238CA_3 000238CA_3 N 07 X1a Player Default: Только если дашь за это еще денег. Ладно. Заплачу тебе 125 крышек. Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023892 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238A4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238A4_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:03 1422295381 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238A4_1 000238A4_1 N 07 X2a Player Default: Только если дашь за это еще денег. Ты меня просто обдираешь. 150 крышек. Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023892 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0006AF43 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0006AF43_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:03 1422295389 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0006AF43_1 0006AF43_1 N 07 X3a Player Default: Только если дашь за это еще денег. Ты из меня последнее вытрясешь. 200 крышек, но это все, что у меня есть. Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023892 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0006AF44 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0006AF44_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:03 1422295398 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0006AF44_1 0006AF44_1 N 07 X4a Player Default: Только если дашь за это еще денег. Добрый человек делает, что просят, не привередничая. 100 крышек, больше не дам. Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 00023892 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0006AF45 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0006AF45_1.xwm 06/18/2014 03:04 1403035445 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0006AF45_1 0006AF45_1 N 00 A1a Player Default: Это было нелегко, но все же мне удалось ее найти. Отличная новость. Давай, сделай первый мазок. Посмотрим, совпадут ли оттенки. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023881 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238AB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238AB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238AB_1 000238AB_1 N 00 B1a Player Default: Пока нет. *ворчит* Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 00023880 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013615F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0013615F_1.xwm 06/18/2014 03:05 1403035526 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0013615F_1 0013615F_1 N 00 Y1a Player Default: А если я не найду зеленую краску? Что тогда? Хм-м... люди будут недовольны. Это же великая ЗЕЛЕНАЯ защитница. Традиция и все такое. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002387F 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B6_1.xwm 03/25/2014 00:57 1395683867 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B6_1 000238B6_1 N 00 Y1b Если придется выбирать между новой краской и разрушением Стены, я уже знаю, что выберу. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002387F 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B6_2.xwm 03/25/2014 00:57 1395683874 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B6_2 000238B6_2 N 00 Y1c Ну что, удалось что-нибудь найти? Abbot NPCMAbbot Player Default: Это было нелегко, но все же мне удалось ее найти. FFDiamondCity01 0002387F 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B6 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B6_3.xwm 03/25/2014 00:57 1395683879 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B6_3 000238B6_3 N 00 X1a Player Default: Я ищу ее. Ну так ищи быстрее. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002387E 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136160 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00136160_1.xwm 06/18/2014 03:05 1403035533 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__00136160_1 00136160_1 N Friendly 00 A1a Player Default: Не стоит благодарности. Это честь для меня. Приятно работать с человеком, который умеет проявить уважение. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата и еще небольшая премия за нужный оттенок. Только распорядись деньгами с умом. FFDiamondCity01 00023879 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238A7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238A7_1.xwm 01/21/2015 05:22 1421792571 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238A7_1 000238A7_1 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: "Стене нравится"?! Господи... Да, да, смейся сколько хочешь. Все равно это большое дело. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата и еще небольшая премия за нужный оттенок. Только распорядись деньгами с умом. FFDiamondCity01 00023878 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D3_1 000238D3_1 N Thinking 00 Y1a Player Default: Этой краски тебе хватит? Этого хватит на пару покрасок. Пока сойдет. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата и еще небольшая премия за нужный оттенок. Только распорядись деньгами с умом. FFDiamondCity01 00023877 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B0_1 000238B0_1 N 00 X1a Player Default: А теперь выкладывай крышки. Вот, держи. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата и еще небольшая премия за нужный оттенок. Только распорядись деньгами с умом. FFDiamondCity01 00023876 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002389E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0002389E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__0002389E_1 0002389E_1 N 00 A1a Player Default: Хорошо будет смотреться. Ну, будем надеяться. Лучше так, чем оставлять непокрашенной. Но... черт подери, мы же отказываемся от 200-летней традиции! Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата. Теперь иди, у меня много дел. FFDiamondCity01 00023870 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238A9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238A9_1.xwm 01/21/2015 05:26 1421792800 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238A9_1 000238A9_1 N 00 B1a Player Default: Если людям не понравится, хрен с ними. Ну, я не могу критиковать того, кто все-таки добыл мне краску, но ты же сейчас разрушаешь 200-летнюю традицию! Людям это не понравится. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002386F 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D6_1.xwm 03/25/2014 01:11 1395684686 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D6_1 000238D6_1 N Depressed 00 B1b Ну ладно... Лучше так, чем некрашеная... Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата. Теперь иди, у меня много дел. FFDiamondCity01 0002386F 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D6_2.xwm 03/25/2014 01:15 1395684911 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D6_2 000238D6_2 N Irritated 00 Y1a Player Default: Думаешь, люди расстроятся? Стена более 200 лет была зеленой. Людям не понравится, что ты разрушаешь эту традицию. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002386E 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B4_1.xwm 03/25/2014 01:17 1395685046 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B4_1 000238B4_1 N Depressed 00 Y1b Но что поделать, придется использовать то, что есть. Нельзя же оставлять Стену некрашеной. Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата. Теперь иди, у меня много дел. FFDiamondCity01 0002386E 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238B4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238B4_2.xwm 03/25/2014 01:17 1395685022 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238B4_2 000238B4_2 N Depressed 00 X1a Player Default: Ты просил краску, вот тебе краска. Стена более 200 лет была зеленой. Люди это не одобрят. Abbot NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002386D 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D9_1.xwm 03/25/2014 01:14 1395684867 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D9_1 000238D9_1 N Depressed 00 X1b Ну ладно... Лучше так, чем некрашеная... Abbot NPCMAbbot Abbot: Вот твоя плата. Теперь иди, у меня много дел. FFDiamondCity01 0002386D 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000238D9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\000238D9_2.xwm 03/25/2014 01:14 1395684890 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity01__000238D9_2 000238D9_2 N Friendly -1 A Хм-м... Хороший зеленый оттенок. Стене, похоже, нравится. NPCMAbbot Player Default: Не стоит благодарности. Это честь для меня. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallGreenScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001DBE3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001DBE3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__0001DBE3_1 0001DBE3_1 N player just showed you he brought back blue paint instead of green / Puzzled -1 A Синий? Ты в своем уме? Эта Стена не синяя! NPCMAbbot Player Default: Хорошо будет смотреться. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001DBE4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001DBE4_1.xwm 01/21/2015 05:24 1421792667 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__0001DBE4_1 0001DBE4_1 N player just showed you he brought back blue paint instead of green / Puzzled -1 A Желтый? Ты в своем уме? Эта Стена не желтая! NPCMAbbot Player Default: Хорошо будет смотреться. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01WallNotGreenScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001DBE5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001DBE5_1.xwm 01/21/2015 05:24 1421792677 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__0001DBE5_1 0001DBE5_1 N -1 A Хочешь мне помочь? Принеси краску из Хозмага. NPCMAbbot Player Default: На самом деле, краска у меня уже есть. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00017B89 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B89_1.xwm 03/25/2014 00:54 1395683694 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__00017B89_1 00017B89_1 N -1 A Не трогай краску. NPCMAbbot Player Default: Не бойся, не буду. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01QuestScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00017B87 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B87_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__00017B87_1 00017B87_1 N -1 A Ты снова здесь. Ну что, получилось добыть краску? NPCMAbbot Player Default: Это было нелегко, но все же мне удалось ее найти. FFDiamondCity01 000A7D25 00000 FFDiamondCity01ReturnScene FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00017B9A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B9A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity01__00017B9A_1 00017B9A_1 N Давай, мазни краской по Стене. Это большая честь и все такое. NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002389C FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001DBE2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\0001DBE2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello FFDiamondCity01__0001DBE2_1 0001DBE2_1 N Удачи тебе в поиске краски. NPCMAbbot FFDiamondCity01 0002389C FFFFFFFF Abbot GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00017B9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAbbot\00017B9B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello FFDiamondCity01__00017B9B_1 00017B9B_1 N Abbot